Bridezilla
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Jordan Parrish and Lydia Martin are engaged and truly happy. But the journey to the impending nuptials will take it's toll. How does Jordan and everyone cope with a crazy bride. Find out.


"Where are you taking me?!" She laughed whimsically.

The couple of four years had just slipped out of the car. It took a while though, to finally agree it to it but Lydia was too good to pass up. They've known each other for six years. They first met each other whilst Lydia was in her freshman year of college. They became instant strong acquaintances (soon best friends) and after two years of being a scaredy puss to fess up to him, her finally discarded her 'six month plan to woo Jordan Parrish' and confess her love for him.

Of course, Jordan being Jordan, it wouldn't be that easy because she got turned down miserably.

"We're almost there, _**babe**_. Just watch your step." He mentioned huskily as he guided her with his freehand and the other draped around her waist.

Lydia obviously didn't have trouble in the boyfriend department, because Lydia doesn't fail in getting what she wants but obviously Jordan Parrish had to be that one difficult obstacle.

"I'm very nervous!" She whispered shakily, as she felt herself on gravel in six inch stilettos whilst her man supported her weight.

"I'm getting that." Jordan chuckled.

"I know I seemed confident back at the club the other night. When I told you I'd allow you to blindfold me but that was mostly because I was cold, and drunk…and trying to be dramatic…a little bit!" She blubbered apprehensively.

He laughed.

"You're adorable!"

Lydia groaned in exasperation.

"Where the hell are you taking me, Parrish?" She urged as she gripped his hand. "I hate surprises from you. That hasn't changed."

The two kept quiet for a while as they continued on their stroll over to the place Jordan kept mum about the whole ride.

"Okay." Jordan sighed as they came to a halt. "We've reached our destination."

"Thank god! You know, I'm still angry you had me blindfolded from the second I walked out of the shower." Lydia pointed out.

"That was just for fun." Jordan smiled.

Lydia punched him in the gut and he just laughed at her efforts.

The two immediately halted. Lydia released a frown.

"Are we there yet?" Lydia sighed.

"Almost," Parrish whispered against her ear –which of course sent shivers down Lydia's back – and she immediately felt two warm hands on her head, fiddling with the blindfold knot.

"Keep your eyes closed." Jordan whispered.

"Jordan–" Lydia began to argue but got cut off roughly.

"Just hold on." He laughed, unfastening the fabric off her skin.

Lydia suddenly felt him shift from her body and vanishing almost immediately. She waited for about fifteen more seconds before hearing him clear his throat from a far distance.

"Now you can open!" He exclaimed.

Lydia obliged almost immediately and her eyes fluttered wide open to see the daylight, to her surprise, she's standing in an empty field of grass and trees in near the clearing. Her eyes drifted to the most amazing sight she's ever seen…

Her boyfriend all dressed up in a fitting leather jacket –which showcased his lovely large arms – standing with a bouquet of her favorite tiger lilies and a garland of rose petals sprawled around him.

Her eyes were still completely unbolted, her mouth unfurled, gob smack and astonishment filled in her system.

"I don't believe this." She murmured to herself, releasing a slight gasp as she covered her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"This is your birthday present." He said to her, that same ole dorky crooked grin playing off his face.

"My birthday wasn't since March." She replied as she made her way up to him.

His cheeks began to lather up in embarrassment.

"Well…consider it as a belated birthday present." He told her. Lydia rolled her hazel-green eyes.

The moment she reached him, he handed the bouquet of flowers in her arms. She laughed as she took a woof of the scented florae.

"What's all of this for?" Lydia questioned inquisitively, as she stared up into his striking meadow-green eyes. She couldn't help but release a small smile. "I mean what is it really for?"

"We'll get to that but first…" He stepped aside so Lydia could catch the sight of the huge basket in all its glory. It had so much room even three people could fit. It better not be a picnic basket filled with goodies because Lydia's not prepared to be 9000 pounds heavier.

Her eyes glared at him in confusion.

"Hot air balloon?" Lydia questioned.

He grinned widely.

"Remember that night you told me you'd always dreamt about flying. Well your wish has finally come true." Jordan told her.

She smiled.

"Well I was like eight years old." She laughed. "But the gesture is so sweet." She stated.

His beamed smile grew even wider if possible.

Lydia suddenly felt herself being lifted from the ground, bridal style and thrown into strong arms. She couldn't help but squeal.

"Is this totally necessary?" She questioned as they began walking up to the thatched hot air balloon.

"Well, I'm nothing if not a traditional gentlemen." He replied huskily.

"Well it's very cute…" She giggled as they reached the scenery.

He placed her inside basket and entered soon after.

"So who's the pilot?" She laughed.

"You're looking at him." He muttered smartly as he began pulling the rope that joined with the parachute.

Lydia's eyes bulged and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" She questioned frantically.

"Don't worry; I took a few classes a couple weeks ago." He told her as he began switching the gas on that lit the fire.

"Taking a few classes doesn't qualify you to fly a Hot Air Balloon, Jordan!" Lydia mentioned, emphasizing the words as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"I got a certificate and everything," He smiled.

"Yeah and I got a degree in Psychology after four years let alone 'a few weeks'. Oh god! We're going to die." Lydia said her voice cracking and her pulse increasing and she's not even in the air yet!

Jordan sighed as he stopped what he was doing to face his girlfriend.

"Would you lighten up?" He urged. She rolled her eyes. "And besides, it'll feel like nobody will be flying this thing anyway, the wind will flow through and since it's basically filled with air, the balloon will shift with the direction of the wind. The only thing I should do is just stir so we won't go missing."

"Oh well that makes everything better now doesn't it? What if we burn to death hmm…what if we head to the direction of the sun?" She questions.

"Highly doubtful, the high altitudes are colder and have low atmospheric pressures and are much exposed to stronger winds than places at low altitudes. So I'd think we're good." Jordan stated, knowingly.

"Well, who gave you the noble prize in the study of Physiographic Factors of Biology?" Lydia pointed out.

"Was that Biology? I thought it was quantum physics." Jordan joked. Lydia scoffed as she shoved his chest playfully. He chuckled. "Come on. Let's just enjoy this moment right here. How many times would you ever say you went on a Hot Air Balloon, watching the sunset on a day like this?"

Lydia thought about for a second and realized the way she's been acting was ridiculous. She didn't need this overreacting streak to ruin this romantic gesture her boyfriend brought out.

"You're right." Lydia stated.

"I know I am." He stated. She giggled, and then decided to drape her arms around his body and nestled up into his warm body. He responded gratefully by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer, planting a small kiss on her temple as they gazed at the scenic beauty.

They stood in that stance, in silence for what felt like forever before Jordan broke it.

"Hey. Did you ever think of what our future would be like?" He asked.

"Well yeah of course, you, a professional rally race car driver and me, a fashion designer by day and badass chef by night." Lydia plated.

He chuckled.

"We did come up with crazy visions, didn't we?" He said. She laughed and nodded her head. "But I was thinking, in the alternate, I mean, where do you-"

"See myself in five years from now?" She ended off his sentence. He nodded. "Well, I'd see myself with a nice job, looking fine as hell at 30 with no wrinkles…and still be with you,"

Jordan couldn't help the crooked smile to form and his heart to skip a beat the moment she uttered those words.

"How about you, Mr. Hot Shot?" Lydia stated, tracing her hands up and down his hard chest. "Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"That's confidential to Mr. Hot Shot," He joked. She rolled her eyes and moaned.

"No fair!" She whined with her eyes and hands pleading.

He smiled, moving a strand of hair from her eye.

"Don't cry my love; I wouldn't want you growing wrinkles at 25." He teased. "Too late,"

Lydia gasped and punched his stomach but the friction with the hardness of his stature really backfired. He laughed at her efforts.

"No, really, I feel exactly the same way." He told her. "I see myself with you; I know for sure you'll still be in my life. In whichever way, I'll make sure you'll always be in my life. You're not worth losing Lydia. You're one of the most important people in my life; you're the one person who makes me human, if that's what I am. A life without you in it is downright unthinkable."

Lydia lifted her head to stare into Jordan's eyes, this time it had much more intensity than ever. It was like piercing through his soul and she was in it. Her grin grew wider at the way he looked at her because she'd never ever had a boyfriend who's as compassionate as Jordan was, and rarely hard to find in this world. She could feel the love deflecting off her, and she couldn't help but feel lucky that someone could love her that much.

"Look down." He suddenly pulled her out of her train of thought.

She furrowed her eyebrows but obliged almost immediately to see writing on the field.

' _ **There are many things in life that will catch your eyes, but only a few catch your heart…**_

 _ **You caught my heart Lydia and I'm never going to let you go"**_

The balloon soon shifted to the other side, and more writing had appeared.

" _ **I want to spend the rest of my existence in this world with you.**_

 _ **So, do me extraordinary honor in being my mate for life?"**_

Lydia didn't realize how much she was trembling, her fingers shaking and her body shuddering at each word she read. Her mind was completely blank but her heart was completely set on accelerate.

She turned her head to see Parrish holding a red velvet box in his hands, grinning nervously. He handed it to her and she took it reluctantly, then shivering, opened it to see sparkling tear-shaped diamond embellished ring, which looked to be 8 carats.

Lydia gasped; feeling absolutely stupefied and felt her lips staggering as words begged to escape but no escape.

"Shut up!" She managed to murmur.

"I decided I needed to be traditional and get down on one knee." He said as he began descending on the ground.

"Shut up!" She said, her voice rising this time around.

He smiled and took the box from her grasp and pulled the ring out then inserting the ring onto the appropriate finger, but not without struggle.

"I hope it's the correct finger," Jordan laughed. Lydia scoffed, her jaw dropped in amazement.

Jordan inhaled a deep breath and sighed, now staring up at her.

"So…" He paused, dreading the words that could potentially backfire. "Marry me, Ms. Martin?"

Lydia, still stunned, choked on her words but soon cleared her throat and gasped out the words.

"You're so crazy," She cried out, her voice cracking and the lump in her throat arising. "Yes, of course I'll marry you. Are you kidding me?"

Jordan immediately jumped up, and threw his arms around her waist, twirling her around.

"Whoa, whoa…Okay, calm down soldiers! Or we'll fall over and this won't be worth it." Lydia urged.

He set her on the ground, a small spread widely off his face and she replicated it as she stared up at him.

"I love you so much," He stated, tears brimming from his eyes as he smashed his lips on hers in a tender, yet passionate kiss with his large hands cupping her face.

Lydia returned it just as powerfully, cupping his rigid face tightly. This kiss they shared was different then the kisses before, this time they were an engaged couple.

The moment they pulled away, the tears that were threatening to fall won them over, as they fell off their cheeks.

"You're crying," Lydia sobbed.

"You're the reason; you just made me the happiest man in history." He laughed.

"I guess we should sign you up for the Guinness Books," Lydia stated. He laughed, pulling her into his large arms and planted his lips on her head.

The newly engaged couple stayed like that till nightfall, staring at the scenery.

This experience was going to be amazing!

That's what they thought….

… …

 **2 Months Later**

Lydia had been seated on the chair, rummaging through the stack of paper sprawled around the dining room table. She'd been sitting there for a while and she hadn't even noticed but that was probably close to the fact that she had a busy schedule, on the landline for almost four hours.

"Okay so how about the travelling arrangements?" Lydia questioned over the phone, as her fingers paged through her journal. "Friends and family are flying in from across states and then some from continents. There must be a quicker way to mail the invitations."

Her co-wedding planner had been stressing her out. Co-wedding planner being, she wanted a huge input in her wedding.

"I'd like to know how many seats I should book." Lydia retorted. "Okay, so that's thirty-two multiplied by seven." She said, punching on the calculator. "So that would leave us with 224 seats and 32 rows…Yeah…yeah…correct."

Then as if on cue, a light bark reached Lydia's ears. She looked down to see her dog staring up at her, with hopeful eyes and an energetic spirit.

"Not now, Prada!" She groaned. "Oh no…I was talking to my dog that's all. So where were we again? Oh the seats…um…well I'll have to discuss with my fiancé on how the seating arrangements for our friends and family will be, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. But I think about enough would suffice, maybe 260?"

Jordan entered the room to the sound of his frustrated fiancée at it again. He walked straight into their kitchen and grabbed a piece of bacon laid out for him. He then walked over to the dining room where he caught the cluttered mess that is the papers, made by his one and only…

"I understand, Anika but its weeks leading up to my nuptials and I haven't even managed to make the guest list. Now you're telling me the florist has a funeral to attend to on my wedding day?" Lydia questioned, in fury. "Okay. Her husband died? I'm sorry for her loss but the dead are dead, it's not like their going anywhere, whilst my wedding is very much alive!"

Parrish released a frown as he began trotting up to her. He had just come out of long shower from a long shift at the station.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I get it. I hope she's fine, I'll just send her some flowers and a card or something." Lydia mentioned as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

She looked up to see her fiancé in just a towel draped around his waist, his torso glistening with water and his hair in a moppy mess. Lydia should probably be fawning over his chiseled hard-rock abs and how sexy he looked _**wet**_ but to be honest, she couldn't care less at this point.

Jordan bent down to plant a kiss on her head then took his place on the chair beside her. Prada then positioned himself on his lap and Parrish began petting his fur soothingly.

"We'll just have to find a new florist." Lydia told her wedding planner. "Yeah, I think I'll just have to call you later. Thanks again. Bye!" She dismissed as she hung up the phone, dropping it in process and rubbing her temples with her fingers. She released a groan of annoyance.

"Is there a problem?" Jordan asked her.

"It's more like a string of problems. The guest list is all wrong, the dresses haven't arrived from Milan yet, the florist's husband died a day ago and his funeral is on _**my**_ wedding day!" She stated in anger. "I mean **our** wedding day. Our wedding day…"

"This wedding is slowly crumbling down and I don't think I can deal anymore." Lydia stated, threading her fingers through her long strawberry blonde hair.

"Well you're the one who wanted to plan the wedding after all. So I guess you have to suffer the consequences. You can back out if you'd like." Jordan shrugged it off. Lydia shot him daggers. "I'm kidding."

She sighed and shook her head, dropping her head on the pile of papers.

"Hey, everything will be fine!" Jordan promised as he placed the dog on the ground and reached for Lydia and began stroking her thigh in a soothing notion.

"That's a huge promise to keep, Sheriff?" She pointed out as she gave him a quick glance.

He smiled.

"Remember that night of the concert, when I asked you out and you turned me down miserably, then I told you how I'd do anything for you if that meant I could spend a day with you?" He reminisced. Lydia giggled.

"And I said, 'Why don't you jump in front of a bus and I'll get back to you'." She told him.

"And I did that," He laughed as he pulled Lydia's left leg and placed it on his lap, tracing his fingers up and down her feet.

"Yeah, you scared the socks out of me. Couldn't you sense sarcasm?" Lydia mentioned.

He shook his head. She scoffed.

"But you eventually gave in, didn't you?"

"Yea, because you were a desperate idiot that's what you were." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"But that's the only way I could know for sure you had feelings for me." Jordan stated as he began massaging her creamy feet.

"I realized I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." She told him, with a small smile.

"And you told me when I was in the hospital that you knew that we were fate and had faith in us." Jordan reminded.

"I don't remember saying that." She teased.

Parrish laughed as he planted soft, lingering kisses on her toes before gazing straight into the eyes he loved so much.

"You had faith in me when I was at my lowest of lows, and so now you need to reciprocate those feelings onto yourself. You need to have faith that you'll get through this, _**you'll**_ have that magical wedding of your dreams and we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Jordan Parrish at the end of the day." He told her.

Her cheeks flustered in excitement and she got up from her chair, and then positioned herself on Jordan's lap, straddling herself on him in the process whilst her arms were draped around his neck.

"I think you left out the part that this is our wedding." Lydia whispered against his mouth as she leaned in.

Jordan began gnawing at his bottom lip and nodded in approval, stroking his hands up and down her bare thighs. The moment their lips connected together, nothing else mattered. It's like a spell. It felt like Jordan's lips casted a spell on Lydia and magically eased the stress away.

The kiss soon heated up as Parrish began discarding Lydia's fabric off and going for her neck. Lydia responded not so positively to it as she pulled away to give him a glare that was not entirely friendly.

He sighed.

"Yeah I know. I promised I wouldn't touch you until after the wedding…or however long you want me too?" He pointed out smartly with a sly grin playing off his face.

Lydia shook her head.

"You're going to be keeping that promise for a while, sheriff." She stated, pinching the bridge of his nose before leaping off his lap and walking out the room, making sure to sway her hips in process.

Parrish just chuckled and shook his head as she stared at her butt before getting up to answer his phone that was on the kitchen counter.

"Talk to me!" He greeted.

"Parrish. I need your help." His fellow colleague and good friend greeted in his usual gruff tone but it was mostly muffled by the sound of cars honking and voices in the background.

"How are you Parrish? I'm great, thanks for asking Derek!" Parrish rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I can make it to the fitting or the party this weekend. I'm not even sure I can make it to your wedding." He told him. Jordan's eyes bulged after making a spit take.

"What?" He questioned, eyes filled with bewilderment and confusion.

"Yeah, well…my flight got delayed because of some mix up and they told me the next flight I can catch is in a week, because of the people who 'suddenly' want to get back home from their spring break-" Derek told him.

"So what you're basically saying is you're not going to make it here any time soon?" Jordan asked.

"Yes."

Jordan released a sigh of frustration, threading his fingers through his damped hair.

"Okay. Okay…I'll just call the tailor, and um…I'll just work something out." Parrish told his friend. "I'm more worried about Lydia because she's the one who'll have my head if she finds out about this."

"Why is she having the tux's flown in from Hawaii?" Derek questioned as he assumingly entered a cab and muttered something in Spanish to the driver.

"She wants everything to be perfect." Jordan shrugged. "I'll figure something out, on how I'll tell her. Just get your ass here!"

"Roger that." Derek stated before they both hung up on each other.

Jordan gave off yet another exasperated sigh as he dropped the phone on the counter and drank a sip of the water.

"Who was that?" Lydia asked as she emerged from the hall in a different outfit whilst putting some of her earrings on.

"Um…" Jordan paused for a second. "That was just Derek. He's going to be here a little later than expected."

"Well he better not be late for the dress fitting this weekend. The tailor has to incorporate the corsages, and has to add fabric to the suits which she'll be in Thailand for. So basically, there's no reason to be absent." She mentioned after her last earring.

"I can think of one." He mumbled inaudibly.

"What did you say, babe?" She questioned. He shook his head.

"Um…if he is late, I can do the fitting for him, I mean we're not that far off in terms of body-"

Lydia didn't even give him a chance to finish before biting his neck.

"Are you crazy?" She demanded rhetorically, her hazel eyes blazed and facial expression deranged.

"No. I just thought-"

"You can't do that. What if there are miscalculations and the suit doesn't fit. What do you propose we do then? Then our whole wedding is ruined. These are the little things you don't think about Jordan." She seethed. "Ugh! And will it kill you to replace the toilet paper when you're done?" She added viciously.

Jordan tried to reply but couldn't because he knew he'd have his head chopped off if he said anything more.

"I'm heading over to my mom's place to discuss the wedding details, dresses and you know the whole shebang!" She told him. He nodded understandingly. Lydia grabbed her hand bag and snatched her car keys.

"I left your turkey burger in the fridge. Don't heat it up too high because we both know what happened last time."

"It was one slip up!"

"That 'one slip up' landed you in the ER." Lydia reminded him as she cleared the table. "Well it's understandable since you added chili sauce into it. I rue the day I ever thought you were badass!"

"Hey! I'm still standing aren't I?" He defended his better judgement.

"Yes you are." Lydia chuckled, and rolled her eyes as she walked up to him, stretched on her tip toes, hands on his torso for support, to plant a small peck on his lips.

"I love you," Jordan told her.

"I love you too, bye." She murmured as she began heading out of the room but Jordan ultimately stopped her.

"Oh yeah, my mother called earlier. She'll be coming in from Chicago on Friday, so I'll just pick her up from the airport." Jordan told her. Lydia thought for a moment, registering the information before replying.

"Why don't I pick her up?" She asked him.

Jordan laughed at the suggestion.

Lydia frowned.

"You're kidding, right?" Parrish posed. Lydia folded her arms, a stern look playing off her face.

"What's wrong with me picking your mom up from the airport?"

"No. There's nothing wrong with it, it's just…you guys aren't exactly best friends." Jordan mentioned, as he situated himself on the kitchen counter, juggling an apple.

"That's not true."

"Oh really?" Jordan teased, raising an eyebrow as he stared at his fiancée.

"Your mother loves me!" Lydia grinned proudly. Jordan snickered, as he got up and began sauntering over to her.

"She thinks you're my housekeeper…" He stated, planting a gentle kiss on her lips before leaving her speechless.

… …

 **Girl Talk**

Lydia pulled up the driveway of her mother's house, parking her car right next to the car parked beside two cars.

She slipped out of her Toyota and shut the door and began making her way up the porch. She pulled out the spare keys and entered the house to the sound of laughter in the air.

She smiled as she entered the living room, to see the group of girls talking whilst sipping on juice.

"Hey girls," Lydia greeted the group.

"Hey Lyds!" The girls replied in unison and got up as if her presence needed to have recognition.

"How are you, sweetheart?" Lydia's mother greeted her with a warm hug.

Lydia smiled, as they both pulled away. "Not quite great mom. I just realized that there isn't much time to get everything ready in time; looks like the guys won't have their tux's ready in time and the florists' husband just died."

"Oh no…" Natalie gasped.

"Yeah, well she's having his funeral on the weekend of the wedding so she had to pull out. That means I'll need to find a new florist in…well in one week." Lydia told the girls.

"That's so sad." Kira mentioned as tears began brimming from her eyes. Malia grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.

"Yeah, I know. Now my wedding is pretty much ruined." Lydia sighed.

"No. I was talking about the florist." Kira cried out. Lydia frowned. "I can't imagine losing my husband."

"Oh yeah, that's sad too." Lydia stated.

"Where are you going to find a florist who's able to gather that much in the space of two weeks?" Malia questioned.

"I'll figure it out…Jordan's not helping with the stress at all as well. His mother's coming over and I have that to worry about now." Lydia told the girls.

"Men, you can never win with that species," Natalie commented.

The girls chuckled and soon hummed in agreement.

"And to add on the anxiety…I'm getting married in two weeks." Lydia sighed but then trailed off to give off a small smile. "I'm getting married in two weeks!"

The girls chanted happily for the bride.

"Oh my god, this is so exciting!" Kira screeched energetically.

Lydia guffawed, and then reached to pull out some spreadsheets from her bag.

"Would you like something to drink?" Natalie asked.

"No, thank you mom," Lydia declined with a simple smile before pulling out a couple of the invitation cards. "So, actually, I brought this meeting up so I can formally invite you to my wedding."

"Oh my Lydia, as your mother, I'd think it's mandatory to attend my daughter's wedding." The beautiful blue-eyed middle-aged woman stated with an eye roll as she ran her finger through the wrapped card.

"And as your best friends/bridesmaids, I'd think it's compulsory to attend your wedding." Kira told her.

"I still don't get why we need to wear heels though." Malia blurted out bluntly. Kira scolded her.

"I know. I know, but, I want this wedding to be as traditional as possible." Lydia mentioned.

Lydia continued on the meeting, telling them about how the wedding will look like and what kind of entrance she'd like to make. Lydia had a mid-spring themed wedding in mind, so that means it'll be an outdoor type, with lots of flora blossoming everywhere around her. The dress code wouldn't be black tie but more like green tie. The men in tuxes of course but the woman should be dressed in appropriately loosed fitted dresses. Her entrance would be just as extravagant and unique, let's just say, a helicopter and a red carpet is involved.

"Don't you think that's a little too much for just one day?" Kira pointed out sweetly as she took a sip of her drink, rubbing her hugely bulged stomach soothingly.

"Yeah I mean being flown through a helicopter and being guided by a huge red carpet? That's a little over the top, even for you Lyds," Malia stated as she drank her can of Dr. Pepper.

"Say what you want but I want this day to be as magical as it can be. It's only fair to my four year old heart, okay!" She admitted.

"Point taken," Malia backed off.

"Anyway, the surprise bridal shower will still commence though." Lydia stated.

"It isn't exactly a surprise bridal shower if the bride is the one that set it up." Kira laughed as she took a bite out of her chocolate chip cookie. "By the way, these are some really good cookies, Ms. Martin!"

"Yes, but not when you're the ones taking credit for it!" Lydia replied with an eye roll.

"We stand corrected." Malia chucked, raising her hands in defeat.

"The dresses have already arrived but the dress fitting will be this weekend, so I expect you all to be punctual," Lydia pointed, as she scrolled through her cell phone. "I'm talking to you Malia,"

Malia gasped at the sudden accusation, and clutched her chest as if she were offended.

Lydia showed a couple of pictures of how the dresses would look like to her bridesmaids and moms

"Oh, this weekend?" Kira managed to say with a mouthful.

"Yes, Saturday." Lydia replied.

"I have my appointment with my pregnancy doctor on that day." Kira told her.

Lydia frowned. "That's no problem. We'll just move it to Friday." She said casually, but then a thought popped into her mind. "But Friday's when Jordan's mother comes over."

"Jeannine's so sweet, isn't she?" Natalie said.

"That's what I thought, but according to Jordan, she hates me." Lydia stated.

Malia laughed and Kira tried to stifle a giggle.

"You've just noticed?" Malia questioned. Lydia frowned. "Unh…come on Lydia, you haven't noticed whenever she's around, and she automatically steals your title and is all mushy on her son? First time, sure you'd think your boyfriend with perfect hair is a pure momma's boy but then your theories change when his momma comes up to you with a simple 'You're not a woman if you haven't gone through the pain'. I was like: 'What does that even mean? Who are you?'"

"Um…we're a little off track here Malia," Kira told her friend off.

"Basically what I'm saying is… your role has been taken down the moment she comes to town…and you won't believe what she says behind your back, girl!" Malia said to her, wiping her hands as if to say she won't tolerate anything else.

"What does that mean? What does she say?" Lydia urged.

Kira and Malia stared at each other and shook their heads.

"My mom said I should never use that kind of language." Malia simply stated.

Lydia got it in an instant and gasped almost abruptly.

"Okay…" She replied, straining the words. "You know what; we'll move the dress fitting to Friday. Jordan and _**Jeannine**_ will have to understand." She added, placing emphasis on the mention of her name.

"Ooh, I smell drama! I love weddings." Malia murmured sinisterly under her breath.

"There won't be any drama, ever heard that saying, 'Be like an eagle and soar above the mockingbird'?" Lydia posed.

"No. But it sounds really boring." Malia guessed.

"Exactly," Lydia simply replied.

"For what is worth, you're going to have an amazing wedding day. Don't let anyone put you down sweetheart." Lydia's mom told her as she squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Lydia smiled back.

"Thanks mom," She answered.

Then as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Natalie informed the group that she'd answer it. It was probably a member of her book club.

"Enough about the wedding for now, let's talk about you guys." Malia brought up. "So when are you due to bring out the big nudger?"

"Any day now, actually," Kira smiled warmly as she rubbed her belly.

"Cute, but I hope you don't go into labor on my wedding day. I don't want something else to worry about."

Malia and Kira stared at each other, rolling their eyes at their friend.

"Oh I promise. You won't have to worry about that happening." Kira assured her.

"You don't know when your vagina is ready to release!" Malia stated ingenuously. "Look. I'm sorry but, at the size of that baby, I wouldn't be surprised if it came out in the next minute."

Kira and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Oh Malia…"

"Are you excited? Let's be honest here." Kira questioned as she looked at Lydia, hopefully.

"Of course I'm excited. I just wish I got over and done with it already." Lydia replied straightforwardly.

"Well I for one am raging on the crazy Bachelorette party!" Malia said, making a little dance. "It's going to be r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s! Ridiculous!"

"I think not." The bride scoffed. Malia pouted. "A bridal shower is all I'm getting. I don't need a stripper all up on my grill. I already have Parrish for that."

The girls began teasing her by releasing series of hums. Lydia scoffed and threw cushions at them.

"Now…let's get back to the wedding."

… …

 **A/N: There you have it folks! My three-part one shot story! What you think of this story so far? Is Lydia a little too wedding-crazed or what? And there's a lot more where that came from! So review your thoughts on what you think of this story and I'll update the rest of the 'three-part one-shot'.**

 **Follow and favorite if you would like me to continue the story…**

 **Thought: Did you see the Teen Wolf Season 5b trailer? It was batshit crazy! I freaking love it, I'm so excited!|**

 **Don't forget to watch the premiere of 5B on Tuesday, Jan. 5, 2016, 9/8c!**


End file.
